


A Dry Bowser And Toadette Adventure

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Beaches, Broken Bones, Desperation, Fire, Rain, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dry Bowser is dragged into another adventure by his best friend Toadette, who is desperate to discover what lies on the map she has...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was playing a game of volleyball with several Dry Bones on the sandy shore of the Cheep Cheep Beach, enjoying the sport of volleying the ball into the air and smacking it back down, when suddenly Toadette drove up to him while riding on a Bullet Bike from the tropical jungle looking westward to the wooden boardwalk. The tropical setting made the predicament sandy.

"DB! You're never gonna believe it, bro!" Toadette exclaimed in excitement as she pulled out a note from underneath her pink mushroom cap. "I found something radically cool on this map!"

Dry Bowser was hit by the volleyball being hit back onto him, making the other skeletal reptiles surrounding him laugh at his plight, the redheaded bonehead being reduced to a pile of bones. "Must you do this now? I'm kind of busy here..."

"Well... I want to go on another adventure with ya!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt her stomach rumble, letting out a cute fart. "Plus, there's something cool to be found here that you might find interesting..."

"It's going to involve your fetishes, isn't it?" Dry Bowser grumbled as he began placing his bones back onto his skeleton body.

Toadette farted again as she patted her gas filled diaper, which poofed up from her bassy flatulent blast. "Well, maybe... I'll try to hold them back, but..."

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned to the other Dry Bones. "Sorry, guys, but it seems you'll have to find another member."

The other Dry Bones all moaned in sadness as Dry Bowser joined Toadette on the Bullet Bike, only for it to break due to Dry Bowser's heavy bones. There was an awkward silence as the Robotic Operation Buddy appeared in a poof of red hot flames, which surprisingly didn't set the robot on fire.

"It seems you two are of some assistance," R.O.B. stated as he moved his metal arms up and down and all around.

Dry Bowser placed his bony hands on his skeletal hips. "And what do you mean by this?"

"...I was sent by Arceus." ROB explained as he then warped himself, Dry Bowser, and Toadette out of the beach, with it being reduced to a burning nightmare as a flaming meteor suddenly struck the seaside racetrack. It then rained very shortly afterwards.

_"R.O.B., if you don't mind, I'm going to need you to help out Dry Bowser and Toadette," Arceus explained to ROB in a flashback as she bobbed her head while they were walking on the sandy shoreline of the Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region while it was raining, the two having changed their gender to make the scenario a bit different._

_"I can't guarantee that what help I contribute to may be of us... but I will do my best..." ROB responded upon raising her metal arms, willing to do the best help that she could muster for her friends._

Later on, the trio were at ROB's headquarters located within the confines of the mechanical Tick Tock Clock, with Toadette in desperate need of a bathroom as she was squirming. Dry Bowser simply looked around as he approached the robot.

"So, what's on this map of yours, kid?" Dry Bowser asked as he was still wary about this whole adventure, placing back some of his more fragile bones that were starting to stick out of his skeletal body.

"Well... if I could use a bathroom first..." Toadette groaned as she really felt the need to pee, with Dry Bowser snatching the map as he looked closely at it.

"...so you want to go to these four specific locations... and the final one has the treasure." Dry Bowser mumbled as he was looking carefully at it, narrowing his beady eyes. "You couldn't be poised to put more effort into describing them?"

"I thought you would figure them out!" Toadette yelped as she ended up wetting herself, blushing as she felt both relieved and embarrassed. "I guess that's why I wear a diaper..."

"I found something for you two," ROB explained as he opened up a nearby garage, revealing a modified Landmaster, which seemed to be such a weird choice for a vehicle. "I hope you don't wreck it like some guys I know did..."

"Trust me, I think we can handle this," Dry Bowser stated as he folded his bony arms together.

"I don't know..." Toadette admitted as she brushed back her pink pigtails. "I think I'm gonna need a lot of diapers for this one!"

Dry Bowser and ROB gave each other disgruntled glances as they were disgusted by Toadette, wondering why she was so desperate to prepare herself from getting messy.

"Anyway, I can figure out what are the things on this map that you need to go to," ROB stated as he took the map that Dry Bowser was holding.

Dry Bowser smiled as he felt confident in the Famicom robot. "Well, ROB, I'm glad to see that you're actually making an effort to deceiver this. It really helps us."


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser and Toadette were riding inside the Landmaster that R.O.B. provided them, with the two on the way towards one of the first four specific locations pinpointed on the map as they were currently going through the city of Corneria, with it raining harshly as thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed the darkened sky covered up by storm clouds. The Landmaster was catching sand from driving on the sandy beach, but managed to handle the rough grassy terrain just fine, cruising into Corneria as the Great Fox soared high above it, a typical Smash Bros brawl occurring on the space ship.

"All right, kid, we have to focus," Dry Bowser stated as he was piloting the enormous tank, turning his bony skull to Toadette who was sitting right next to him. "So no goofing off when we're doing this thing, all right?"

"I dunno..." Toadette said in response as she pulled down her cute dress. "I might have to let out another load again if I feel... well, too full, let's say..."

Dry Bowser groaned in disgust as he shook his head, deciding to focus on steering instead. The Landmaster then crashed into one of the skyscrapers, causing it to crash down onto the tank. Dry Bowser and Toadette were then sent blasting high into the stormy sky as Dry Bowser's bones broke apart, with Toadette farting as she peed herself.

"Did you really have to do it while we're in this predicament?" Dry Bowser snapped as he glared at Toadette.

"I... was so desperate to hold it in, but... I couldn't help myself!" Toadette whimpered as the two adventurers went blasting off again, twinkling high above the now burning metropolis of Corneria, with the bright hot flames of the destroyed Landmaster spreading quickly, and the pouring rain not being effective enough to douse the flames that were eating away the planet's botanic green scenery.

Meanwhile, R.O.B. was watching the progress from a monitor back at his base within the Tick Tock Clock, shaking his robotic head in disappointment as he lowered his metal arms.

"This... is not going as I had anticipated..." ROB electronically muttered in a robotic tone to himself in disappointment as he wondered if his close friends could actually stay on point to do the adventure of which the story was based around on, realizing that he would have to find some way to crank out another Landmaster somehow...


	3. Chapter 3

R.O.B. was still in his comfortable base at the Tick Tock Clock, watching out for his buddies that were on an adventure as he sipped on some oil he got out from a container. The sounds of clocks turning echoed throughout the entire base, making the metallic zone alive with mechanical sounds chiming. On the race course situated within the enormous click themed world were several different colored Robotic Operating Buddy units keeping the place in check with constant maintenance.

"I believe in you guys... just don't mess up like you did before hand..." ROB stated as he decided to warm up the mechanical base by starting up the fireplace, firing his lasers into the furnace to make the flames burn.

* * *

Back on the road to adventure, Dry Bowser and Toadette found themselves in the weird pink drenched dreamworld that was Magicant, noticing how bizarre it was as it began to rain all over the wacky dreamland.


End file.
